Parallel lines
by star2525
Summary: I was so disappointed on how JBD ended so i wanted to make my own ending. set while billy is still with lulu and jane is with nick. but that will definitely change! :D Jilly 3 PS i dont own anything, except my words...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hi guys! I recently watched jane by design and I loved it. However it didn't end how I would have hoped and since they cancelled it, I wanted to make my own ending because I really want it to have a proper ending.

so here is my vision :) hope you like it.

oh and please review so i know whether i should keep uploading or not. i will keep writing anyways but i will only upload if people actually like it

enjoy! :D

"Of course." He picked up the shoes with difficulty and added them to the precariously high pile already in his arms. Billy struggled to keep up with Lulu as she pushed impatiently past people and expertly skimming her fingers over the clothes on the racks.

"Lulu". She stopped abruptly and turned to face him, causing Billy to nearly lose everything he was holding.

"What?" she hissed at him. She raised her perfect eyebrows at him and pursed her lips, waiting impatiently, her foot tapping.

"Look Lulu, it's been great having time with you."

Here he tried to hide the undertone of sarcasm that he felt; carrying things around for Lulu wasn't the way he wanted to spend his time with his girlfriend. "However, I have to go, Jane just sent me a message and I know she is really stressed out at the moment what with", he paused "uh stuff with Ben". The part about the message from Jane wasn't strictly true, but he was sure that anything about Jane was more important than 'shopping' for Lulu.

"What's wrong with Ben?" Lulu asked impatiently. "Never mind, I don't even care", as Billy opened his mouth to speak. "Listen Bill (Billy cringed, it was the new nickname Lulu had found for him, in an effort to keep things more exciting between them, and he hated it) I don't care about Jane, as you know, so suck it up." Her features softened and she whispered "listen this is the only way I can spend time with you in public, then we can go back to your place…." She raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrows at him and he sighed. He knew what this would involve as Tommy wasn't around anymore, lots of making out, because they hadn't done it yet. He sighed.

"No Lulu. If this is the only way I can spend time with you in public, I don't want any of it."

Lulu, not understanding, nodded her head and said "Ok then, let's just buy the stuff you have and we'll go straight back to your pla-"

"No Lulu." He raised his voice and her eyes widened. "I mean it. No more means no more. I'm done." With that, he dumped the stuff he was holding uncaringly on a nearby shelf and turned to leave. Lulu caught him by the arm and pulled him back, her nails gripping painfully into his skin.

"If you leave now, we are never getting back together, even if you beg!"

Billy shrugged and grinned. "That's exactly what I meant Lulu. Now if you'll excuse me…" He pulled his arm from her grip and left. He never looked back. Not once.


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

A/N: dedicated to my only dear reviewer who is a guest so i don't know your name! but thank you so much! :) here is the next part

As soon as he was outside, he pulled out his phone and checked; no messages from Jane. His heart sunk, he was hoping to hear from her so that they could lie around and do nothing, like they used to. He sighed, since her 'internship' started, she was never around, not to talk to, not to laugh with. He missed her.

His phone vibrated in his hand. His heart lifted and he flipped it open. He gazed in horror at what was on the screen. "Oh no, Janey, no, no, Janey please."He flipped the phone closed faster than he had opened it and started running.

His heart pounding, he ran into the house he had called a home for the past ten years. "Janey!" he yelled, frantic. "Where are you? Janey! Please! Janey!"

He ran to her bedroom and pushed the door open. His heart stopped beating for a second. Jane lay, curled up in a ball, the phone on the ground next to her. Her eyes were closed and her dark hair lay in waves around her face.

"Janey." He whispered. Her eyes were red rimmed but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her eyes blinked open and she saw him. "Billy" her voice caught and she started to get up. She rose to her feet unsteadily and held her arms out, her eyes brimming with tears. His heart nearly broke and he stepped forward without any hesitation. She clung to him and he held on tightly.

She sobbed into his shirt making it very wet but he couldn't care less. He was where he was supposed to be. But how could he ever tell her?

After a while had passed and her sobbing had subsided, he gently let go of her and looked at her. Her face was puffy and she had mascara running down her cheeks. Once, she was breathing more calmly, he lifted her face to his. He looked into her beautiful eyes and whispered. "Tell me Janey."

He took her hand and sat on the floor, with his back against the wall. She followed him and sat on his lap. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck. He nearly laughed but then thought better of it. He held her hands in his and said "Janey. Trust me. Everything will be alright."


	3. Chapter 3: Pretending

another bit of writing which i managed to squeeze in! :)

thank you to all the readers and reviewers who make my day :P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

After a while, all he could hear was her quiet breathing. He looked down at where she was curled up against him and sighed. He had to go. Gently, he lifted her up and lay her on the bed, under her covers. She finally looked peaceful, lying there, not crying anymore. He hoped he could one day reveal his feelings. One last look, and he was gone.

Jane woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. Her first thought was to Billy, but then she remembered what had happened last night. Her heart sunk and she slumped back on the pillows. After lying in bed for a few minutes, she wondered why Ben hadn't come to wake her up as he usually did, generally very loudly.

Sighing, she got up and dressed in her favorite polka dot skirt and shirt. Although she didn't feel like making an effort, she couldn't afford anybody to find out that something was wrong. She walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Ben there. However, there was someone else sitting at the table, with spiked hair and a big smile, Billy.

"Hey, Janey." he said, trying to cheer her up. Although she was surprised that Ben was nowhere to be seen, she was glad that Billy was there. She never had to act in front of him, he knew everything.

"Hi". She smiled at him, showing how grateful she was, and sat down beside him, but not before giving him a hug. The hug, tighter than usual, made her feel better and she sat down with a slightly lighter heart.

"So Janey. Tell me, so I can help." She smiled up at this boy, who had always been there for her. So why couldn't she just tell him everything?

more coming if i get 5 reviews


	4. Chapter 4: Honesty?

So thank you to everyone for reviewing! and following and favoriting! It makes me so happy that so many of you enjoyed it. Thank you to greenharper; a guest who gave some very useful constructive criticism; Kriss; . ; another guest; hottieanimegirl and Angelique, who kindly pointed out that I had more than 5 reviews. Thank you for that because holidays were definitely hectic and I needed a reminder. Hope you enjoyed the break and good luck to you if you too are returning to work tomorrow! :) Enjoy

Chapter 4

Jane looked down at the ground, unable to voice the thoughts that were in her head. She twisted her fingers nervously in the fabric of her skirt, running it through her fingers, powerless to look up at him. He noticed her nervousness and took her hand gently, easing it out of the fabric and holding it. He ran his thumb over her hand and she shivered. Immediately, he stopped and asked in a concerned voice: "Are you cold?" He began shrugging off his jacket but she put her hand on his arm.

"It's ok Billy, but thank you. Listen, I… she faltered. But as she looked up at him, she knew she had to tell him.

"Nick broke up with me." She blurted out. Billy stared at her in amazement.

"But everything was going so well!" He exclaimed. "You both seemed so happy!" Suddenly, he frowned. "Was he cheating on you?" Billy put his face in his hands and groaned. "How could I have let this happen? He was such a good guy and he seemed good for you, I should have seen this coming, this is all my fault!" He lifted his face up and looked at Jane with anguish clear on his face.

If the moment hadn't been so serious, Jane would have laughed. Instead, she smiled softly and said: "Billy, this is not your fault. Everything was going well but he has got too many things going on; football, scholarships, exams, and stuff. You might think that's a lame excuse but its true. Even I have trouble sometimes finding time."

Billy grinned: "That's because _you_ have a job." At this Jane smiled, and Billy was relieved to see this once again. He sighed. "Okay, Janey, do you want me to talk to Nick, I'm sure I could sort something out, get him to find time for you." Unconscoiusly, his hands tightened into fists. Jane noticed this with concern, and put her hands on top of his, and gently smoothed them out. She liked the feel of his hands in hers, they seemd to be callous but she was so mistaken, they were so soft and she didn't want to ever let go. Reluctantly, her brain turned back to the conversation at hand (no pun intended).

"Billy, Listen to me. We both agreed, well he said –"

Billy interrupted: "If you guys don't agree, you have to talk. I can call him up right now." He reached for his phone. Jane quickly stopped him and held his hands in hers. Billy would have blushed, but he managed to distract himself by saying:

"OK well I'm just glad you're not hurt. Physically I mean. I know that its hurts emotionally, ….." He babbled on. For the second time today, Jane noticed that he was talking too much too fast. Very unlike Billy. She frowned.

"Billy is everything ok?"

He abruptly stopped talking. He closed his mouth and looked at her. Then he opened it again, as if he was going to say something, but no sound came out. Finally he said "Yeah of course. I'm just glad you're ok. I was worried about you. Now tha's you're good, I got to go home now."

He got up and pulled his hands out of hers. "I'll see you tomorrow Janey." He smiled cheerily to convince her that he was in fact ok, and left.

Jane sat on the floor after he had left. Wondering if everything would ever be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5: Another New Beginning?

Chapter 5

**A/N sorry it's been so long, thank you to those who reviewed and favorite and followed! love you guys. Oh just to say, again, that I own nothing but my own words. **

**At this point, Jane still thinks that Lulu and Billy are still together and Billy doesn't know that Nick cheated on Jane with Lulu.**

**So, here is an extra long chapter for you guys to say i'm sorry. :/ thank you so much to those who have stuck with me so far! :)**

Jane's POV

Life moved on. Slowly, but it moved on. Days and nights filled with internship, school and her designing dream on the side. There was also her puzzlement about Billy and what could be wrong with him; she was still trying to get it out of him but so far hadn't been able to, he seemed distant, and not willing to talk to her, even seemed to be avoiding her at school, which broke Jane's heart. She was alone without him and even though they sometimes ate together at lunch, it was not enough and everything still seemed awkward, and she knew that there was something he was not telling.

But there were other things to think about. For example, there was her internship. India was driving her crazy as usual, still trying to find ways to ruin her life and make Gray think she was incompetent. Jeremy had started dropping hints and if she understood them right…she shuddered. He was way too old for her, and even though his British accent made her melt, she just couldn't ignore the blatant fact that he was a pure ladies man and that on top of that he had gone for India. India! But, somehow she could understand how he felt. You couldn't control love after all. Your heart goes where it wants, she thought. And her thoughts wandered to Billy. She shook her head in shock. What was she thinking?! It was impossible! Absolutely unthinkable. And there was Nick, kind Nick who had made the mistake of cheating. But it was only one mistake.

She knew now how she felt about Billy. But there was no way she could tell him. Their bumps in their relationship, like just now with Nick… Billy was so caring and loved her so much, but she feared that it wasn't in the way she hoped it was. And Nick, she had loved him even if their relationship had been brought to an end with him cheating on her. Nick had cheated on her with Lulu. It hurt to say it even in her head. But she couldn't tell Billy because he would go crazy and do something silly like beat Nick up and it would ruin Billy and Lulu's relationship only been for a brief while. After they mutually decided to break up, she had missed it, his jock status, no that made her sound conceited, no she missed his kindness and his willingness to do anything she wanted. She also felt bad about how she had juggled between him and her internship thing that one night…

The phone rang suddenly, jerking Jane out of her musings. She picked up:

"Hello?"

"Hi Jane, it's Nick. Can we talk?"

Jane was so taken by surprise she nearly dropped the phone. She sternly told herself off for being so hopeful that he would ask for her back, even after all he had done, she knew that she had been unfair to him, always running of to her internship in the middle of things. She breathed deeply before answering.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Ummm….", he sounded hesitant. _Come on Nick, get on with it!_ She hurried him along inside her thoughts. "I was hoping we could talk face to face. Can we meet?"

"Nick, …" she started but he cut her off.

"Listen I know I deserve everything I get, but you just have to hear me out. Please Jane, please" She heard a begging note enter his voice and her heart nearly melted. Of course she would take him back.

"I was going to say 'when?' before you cut me off." Jane said, stifling a giggle.

On the other end, Nick laughed nervously. "Oh. Okay, how about tonight at 7. I'll take you out to eat. Is that good?"

To Jane, that sounded suspiciously like a date and since they were broken up, she wasn't quite sure how she _should_ feel about it. But she definitely knew what she felt! She was excited!

"Sure" she answered Nick, who was waiting anxiously on the other end. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief and thought _I have made the right choice. Nick wouldn't hurt me again if he is so desperate to get me back now. _She smiled and hung up, being in power for once.

She would call Billy right now and tell him. Her hand reached for the phone again, but she paused before she dialed Billy's number. Should she really tell him? He had seemed very distant and although she cared about him so much, hell, she loved him, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him about Nick and her, especially when it indirectly involved him. She sighed and began to get ready for her night with Nick.

Finally, she was ready. She looked at herself critically in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue silky top that showed off her eyes and contrasted with her dark hair. She was wearing a purple/dark blue skirt with black heels. She looked at her purple watch, it was 6:58. She looked out the window. No sign of him yet. That was weird. He was always on time, if not early. She hummed nervously and twisted her hair between her fingers. She wished Billy would be here to calm her down. He was so good at doing that, so good at reassuring her and making her feel safe. But Nick was also a good guy. He had made a mistake and he couldn't condemn him for that. She had made mistakes too and she just wanted to be forgiven. She was sure Nick felt the same way and that tonight was his chance and he wanted to redeem himself.

She smiled happily and reapplied her lip gloss. She was just putting it back into her cute handbag that she had found for tonight in the sales box when the doorbell rang. Her heart beat just a little faster than usual as she thought of Nick, waiting with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a perfect excuse of why he was one minute late. She giggled to herself and stepped to open the door.

And what she saw nearly made her heart stop.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plot

**And again, late! It was an exam hiatus, (which admittedly I should have told you about but I didn't want to as I didn't want to give you false hope thinking it was another chapter) and a hiatus that turned into a very bad writer's black**

** thank you to all the reviewers and especially the forceful ones, telling me that I hadn't uploaded yet! I need the push! I need your advice. do you think that they should be together as soon as possible or do we still need more drama? please review and tell me :)**

**enjoy this, i'm not that happy with it but its the best I can do**

**oh, again, disclaimer, I own nothing, just the words and my plot.**

**xxxx**

_She smiled happily and reapplied her lip gloss. She was just putting it back into her cute handbag that she had found for tonight in the sales box when the doorbell rang. Her heart beat just a little faster than usual as she thought of Nick, waiting with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a perfect excuse of why he was one minute late. She giggled to herself and stepped to open the door._

_And what she saw nearly made her heart stop._

It was most definitely not Nick. At the door stood a stocky young man, who Jane immediately recognized as Tommy, Billy's brother. In seconds, all thoughts of Nick were gone from her mind, all of her focus was on Tommy: "Is Billy ok? I wanted to talk to him – he seemed so – I wanted to tell him – I really – I'm sorry." She broke off and looked impatiently at Tommy. When he said nothing, she opened her mouth again to speak but he cut her off. "I wanted to tell him, what?" Tommy repeated Jane's words with a half-smile on his face. "Is there something you need to tell Billy?" Jane's heart stopped as she thought back to what those words applied to: her feelings for Billy. All thoughts of Nick were long gone, and she thought only of Billy.

"Why are you here?" Jane nearly choked out. "Is everything ok?" She was just about to start her nervous babbling again when Tommy put his hand on her arm.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

_What did that mean? Was billy hurt? Had something happened to him? Had Lulu hurt him. If she had – Jane would kill that –_

"Jane!" Tommy had seen Jane's hands clench into fists, and idly wondered what was going on with Jane. Something had definitely seemed off. Never mind…

"Listen Jane, we have to get out of here. Billy has done something and it's not safe. We have to go. Come on."

He took her arm, closed the front door behind her, and led her to the side of the house. Once of of immediate sight, he took something out of his pocket. An envelope.

Jane's heart beat faster. _From Billy? _ She nearly snatched it out of Tommy's hands, so desperate that she was. But she refrained herself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Jane's frustration and desperation and knew he had made the right choice. Maybe neither Jane nor Billy would forgive him for a long time but he had to act.

He handed Jane the envelope. Hastily Jane opened it, and read

_Jane, _

_I should have told you so long ago. You are so much more than a friend to me, _

At this Jane stopped reading and looked up at Tommy. Was this real? Was this finally happening? After all the thoughts and doubts and time she had spent thinking about it, could it actually be real this time around? She interrupted her thoughts and continued reading.

_I am sorry for how things have happened lately. Please meet me tonight at the park so we can finally talk honestly about what has been going on._

_Billy_

Jane looked up at Tommy. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What – I – How…." She stumbled over the words, at a complete loss.

Finally, one question stood out above the thousand others.

"Where is Billy?"

Tommy looked startled but quickly regained his composure and answered:

"Oh who, Billy? Oh, he is safe. Well for the moment, that is why he is asking you to meet him. Come on let's get going."

He took the house keys out of Jane's hands and locked the door behind them, turning to Jane and finally, noticing the blank look on her face, waved his hands in front of her eyes.

"Jane? Jaane!"

Blinking quickly, Jane jumped out of her daydreaming, if that's what is was, and focused on Tommy.

"Oh what? Yeah, I'm fine, let's go." Jane turned and walked purposely away from the house and towards the street.

At the end of her driveway, Jane turned and stared at her house. She looked at her watch and then back at the house. Again, Tommy wondered what was going on and, curiosity getting the better of him, asked:

"Jane, is everything ok? Are you waiting for somebody?"

For the second time in the space of five minutes, Jane took a second to answer and when she did, it was not her usual cheery voice. She looked at him blankly and answered in a flat voice.

"No, nobody. No one at all."

Silently, they got into Tommy's car, with Tommy all the while sneaking looks at Jane. He wondered in the corner of his mind if what he was doing was the right thing but quickly pushed the thought away. This was one of the better things he had done, he had their best interests in mind, just because they didn't appreciate it straight away…. Well, that would be sorted out in time.

As they arrived at the park, Tommy saw Jane get more and more fidgety. Again he wondered if what he was doing was the right thing. But once again, he pushed it out of his mind. They would forgive him, wouldn't they?

**XXXXX**

So, even though I have miserably failed in your eyes I'm sure, review, even if it is just to tell me I was late. :p

Thank you faithful readers for sticking with this story so far!

review down in that box (i'll just say it again in case you forgot :p ) and tell me what you think will happen :D

xx star2525


End file.
